Voltron: Legendary Defender (Upcoming Seasons)
Voltron: Legendary Defender produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions and animated by Studio Mir. It is a reboot of both the Beast King GoLion anime series and the Voltron franchise, and its animation is a mix of anime-influenced traditional animation for characters and background and CGI for Voltron action sequences. The first season premiered on Netflix on June 10, 2016 and consisted of 11 episodes. It was released globally in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, France, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Scandinavia, Benelux Union and Latin America. The second season premiered on Netflix on January 20, 2017 and consisted of 13 episodes. The third season will premiere on Netflix in September 2017. Overview For millennia, the evil Galra empire has plagued the universe by destroying other civilizations and enslaving various races. The only known threat strong enough against the empire's power and plans is the legendary "Defender of the Universe" Voltron, a 100 meter tall robot warrior composed of five lion mechas whose pilots are known as the Paladins. At the crux of the war that ended with the destruction of planet Altea, Voltron was separated by King Alfor of Altea in order to protect Voltron from falling into the Galran Emperor Zarkon's possession. King Alfor bonded the five lion's energies to his daughter Allura's life force and sent them across the universe to different locations until the time for the next generation of Paladins to appear and pilot Voltron arrived. Princess Allura, her retainer Coran, and the Altean Castle of Lions were hidden on planet Arus along with the Black Lion. In the present, the Galra Empire's path of conquest and search for Voltron has led them to Earth's solar system. A group of space teenage pilots – Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk – discover the Blue Lion and immediately get swept up into the Galran War. They meet Princess Allura, become the next Paladins, and reunite the five lions to form Voltron and combat Emperor Zarkon's nefarious schemes, with the hopes of ultimately defeating the entire Galra Empire. Main Cast and characters Defenders of the Universe *Josh Keaton as Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane '''- the Black Paladin, pilot of the Black Lion and Guardian Spirit of Sky. Leader of the Defenders of the Universe, Shiro was captured by the Galra Empire a year before the start of the series during which he was given a weaponized prosthetic right arm. A natural, decisive leader, Shiro is calm and always in control. Shiro's bayard was lost with the original Black Paladin. The Black Lion forms the head and torso of Voltron. In the last episode of Season 2, Shiro reclaims his bayard from Zarkon and is able to use it to transform Voltron's sword into a "blazing sword" to defeat Zarkon, but after the battle, it is revealed that he has mysteriously vanished. In Season 4, Shiro and Keith starts a romantic relationship. *Steven Yeun as Keith''' - the Red Paladin, pilot of the Red Lion and Guardian Spirit of Fire. Formerly a cadet at Galaxy Garrison before dropping out, Keith is an orphan and a lone wolf as a result. Keith engineered Shiro's escape when his pod crashed on Earth. Sullen and temperamental, Keith spends his free time honing his skills for battle. Keith's bayard takes the form of a double edged sword, and it can create a large sword for Voltron to wield. With the bayards of the blue, green and yellow Lions, it can be made big enough to slice through giant warships. The Red Lion forms the right arm of Voltron. In Season 2, Keith discovers he has Galra blood, likely from his mother, from whom he was given a strange knife marking an affiliation with a secret rebel group of Galra called the Blade of Marmora. In Season 4, Keith starts a romantic relationship with Shiro. *Jeremy Shada as Lance - the Blue Paladin, pilot of the Blue Lion and Guardian Spirit of Water. Lance was the fighter pilot of his team at Galaxy Garrison. Cocky and confident, Lance is the class clown of the Defenders and likes to think of himself as a ladies' man. Lance maintained a rivalry with Keith from when the two were at the Galaxy Garrison together but the two have shown to be an effective team. Lance's bayard takes the form of a rifle. The Blue Lion forms the right leg of Voltron. *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie "Pidge" Holt - the Green Paladin, pilot of the Green Lion and Guardian Spirit of Forest. Katie disguised herself as a boy named Pidge Gunderson to get into Galaxy Garrison to find out what happened to her father and brother who disappeared whilst on a mission which Shiro was also on. A technical genius, Pidge is the smartest member of the team able to create specialist modifications for the Green Lion such as a cloaking device (which only lasts thirty seconds) and she repurposed a Galran drone to work for her, naming it Rover (Rover sacrificed itself to protect Pidge). Pidge's bayard takes the form of a small, electrified blade which can function as a grappling hook. The Green Lion forms the left arm of Voltron. *Tyler Labine as''' Hunk '- the Yellow Paladin, pilot of the Yellow Lion and Guardian Spirit of Land. Hunk was the engineer of his team at Galaxy Garrison. A gentle giant with an equally large appetite, Hunk is the heart of the team, lifting them up and making peace between them. After witnessing first hand the devastation and misery that Zarkon's conquest of the universe has brought upon the people of various worlds, Hunk is determined to free those enslaved. Hunk's bayard takes the form of an energy cannon and it can arm Voltron with a large shoulder cannon that can shoot multiple targets. The Yellow Lion forms the left leg of Voltron. Alteans *Kimberly Brooks as' Princess Allura '- Crown Princess of Altea, Allura is the last female Altean. Pilot and keeper of the Castle of Lions, a structure that is a castle and a spaceship, Allura was responsible for granting the Defenders their title and sending them on their mission to conquer Zarkon and liberate the universe. Gentle and a friend to all, Allura wishes more than anything to finish her father's work in stopping Zarkon. As an Altean, Allura has the chameleon-like ability to be able to blend in with a species (something that made her people incredible diplomats and explorers). She has a telepathic bond to some Altean mice that were in her cryo-pod with her. *Rhys Darby as '''Coran' - The Royal advisor to Princess Allura and the last male Altean. Energetic and excitable, Coran serves Allura dutifully whilst being fiercely protective over her. He tends to ramble on and off about his past, particularly about his supposedly daring feats or past experiences. Despite his odd and quirky character, he is a reliable and steadfast ally to his princess and the Paladins. Enemies Galra Empire *Neil Kaplan as Emperor Zarkon '- Zarkon is the Emperor of the ruthless Galra Empire, and lord and master of most of the known universe after spending the last ten thousand years conquering a vast majority of the galaxy. He desires the Lions of Voltron, not only because they represent the biggest threat to his campaign, but because he is later revealed to be the Black Paladin before Shiro, from a time when most of the Galra were allies of the Alteans, and still possessing the Black Paladin bayard. As such, he views the Lions as his own property rather than seeing himself as a former chosen one to pilot the Black Lion. He is able to use his bayard in far more advanced ways than the current Paladins, able to form a myriad of energy weapons with which he can easily go toe-to-toe directly with the Lions themselves. In the last episode of Season 2, Zarkon faces Voltron and the Paladins in an experimental mecha armor and is defeated but left in critical condition, requiring life-support. *Cree Summer as '''Witch Haggar '- A mysterious and despicable witch, Haggar is Zarkon's primary adviser, and leader of the Druids, dark mystics who fanatically serve the Galra Empire. Haggar is both a dangerous sorceress and a mad scientist. She combines her unnatural magicks with abominable science to create powerful weapons to arm soldiers, terrible monsters (dubbed "Ro-beasts" in the second season) to fight Voltron, and leech entire planets (and other sources) of the mystical energy known as Quintessence. In battle, her magical abilities allow her to teleport, cast illusions, fog the mind with hallucinations, and use her hands to project energy blasts and shields. Haggar is revealed to be Altean in the second season finale, and orders the remaining Galran commanders to summon their lord's son, Prince Lotor. *N/A as '''Prince Lotor is the prince of the Galra Empire and son of Zarkon. He is slated to take over his father's role after Zarkon's obsession with the Black Lion, coupled with aid from the Galra rebel faction called the Blade of Marmora and their allies, led to the emperor's defeat at the hands of the Voltron team. With Zarkon in a comatose state under the care of Haggar, the witch has ordered the Empire's commanders to summon the prince. *Jake Eberle as Commander Sendak '''- A ruthless and fearsome commander within the Galra Empire, Sendak was ordered to capture the Lions and destroy their Paladins, and almost succeeded had it not been for the efforts of Pidge. Sendak has replaced his left arm and shoulder with a cybernetic prosthetic shoulder and forearm connected by an energy binder that allows him to attack from a distance, using his arm like a flail or pull himself over great distances. He was captured by the Paladins and placed in suspended animation in an effort to glean his mind of information, only for Shiro to apparently dispose of him out of paranoia. Other Enemies *Jonathan Adams as Zeppo '- *Nolan North as '''Commander M. Iverson '- a disagreeable and strict officer of the Galaxy Garrison in charge of training young cadets. Iverson is among the technicians who quarantine and investigate the crash site when Shiro crash lands on Earth one year after being presumed dead when the Kerberos Mission went missing. He is subdued by Keith when the expelled cadet infiltrates the crash site, and later witnesses the Blue Lion being piloted by Lance, unable to understand what it is. In Season 4, it show that Iverson is revealed to be a man with secrets as he has a almost incestuous relationship with Shiro to the point that he set cameras everywhere and has Keith expelled to keep him away from Shiro. His obsession with Shiro seems to be a twisted form of revenge towards Shiro's parents after they refused to have their son to train under his wing. because of it, he started a fire that consumed their home and abducated them, he also keep the existence of aliens from the Galaxy Alliance and keeping them in an underwater base called Base 51. Recurring Allies *Keith Ferguson as King Alfor - The late King of Altea and father of Allura, Alfor gave into fear and chose to hide the Lions across the cosmos to prevent Zarkon from claiming them. He placed his daughter in suspended animation and left a digitized version of himself to guide Allura once she woke up. Alas his AI is corrupted by the energy of a Galran crystal, causing him to threaten the Paladins, Coran, and even Allura. With no choice, Allura disconnects her father's A.I. from its power source and loses her father forever *Mick Wingert as Thace - A military officer of the Galra Empire, Thace betrays Zarkon by lowering a barrier to allow the Lions, their Paladins, and the Castle of Lions to escape. He is later revealed to be a member of the Blade of Marmora, a secret group of Galrans who are against Zarkon's rule. In the end, Thace sacrifices himself to insure the success of the mission to defeat Zarkon, and dies with honor and satisfaction. *Arnold Vosloo as Ulaz - A Galra Scientist, who Shiro remembers as the one who helped him escape the Galra Empire, and a member of the Blade of Marmora. He gives the Paladins coordinates to the Blade of Marmora's primary headquarters and sacrifices himself to save the Paladins. *Scott Wolf as''' Rax '- an Balmeran of a Balmera, a living planet, who works under the rule of the Galra Empire to extract power crystals from his living home to fuel Galra warships. He is the brother of Shay. He and his family are freed from the Galra Empire after Hunk returns to the Balmera with the Voltron team to save them and restore their dying planet. *'The Auxiliary Paladins:' also known as the A-team, are group of people founded by Princess Allura, and that acts as a back-up force then the Paladins of Voltron are not available. **Mark Rolston as '''Kolivan '- the leader of the Blade of Marmora, who is skeptical of trusting Voltron's Paladins and subjects Keith to a ritual of the Trials of Marmora after he refuses to give up a Galra knife he has possessed since childhood. When Keith succeeds in "awakening" the blade, he reveals that Keith has Galra blood. He later accompanies Keith and Shiro back to the Castle of Lions to meet with Allura, where he reveals that the Galra have learned of their existence, forcing them to step up their plans to take down Zarkon. This plan would involve shutting down Zarkon's command ship, enabling Allura to send it through a massive wormhole to a distant galaxy. During the battle between Voltron and Zarkon he joins Allura and Antok in battling Haggar and her Druids, and they succeed in defeating them though at the cost of Antok's life. He did later join the Auxiliary Paladins as the Red Paladin. **Nolan North as Commander Samuel Holt '- The long-lost father of Pidge who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Galra Empire along with Matt and Shiro during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos. Pidge has been searching for him and her brother Matt ever since. After that he was separated from his two crew and sent to a work camp with prisoners deemed too weak to fight. His current whereabouts and status remain undetermined unitl Season 3 where it was revealed that Sam was at a Galra work camp called Holo-cause, but he escape with Shiro and the Paladins and was reunited with his daughter and son. He did later on join the Auxiliary Paladins as the Black Paladin and Leader. **Blake Anderson as '''Matt Holt '- The long-lost brother of Pidge who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Galra Empire during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos. Pidge has been searching for him and her father Samuel ever since, In Season 2, Pidge discovers that Matt has apparently been rescued by an unknown group of rebels called The Balto rescuers and became a member to searching for his father and Shiro. after being reunited with them, he then later on join the Auxiliary Paladins as the Green Paladin. **Emily Eiden as '''Shay - is a kind earted Balmeran who believes in hope and helping others, She is the sister of Rax who works under the rule of the Galra Empire to extract power crystals from her living home to fuel Galra warships until She becomes an ally of Team Voltron after building a friendship with Hunk, and assists them in saving her people and her planet. she then later on join the Auxiliary Paladins as the Yellow Paladin. **Iqbal Theba as Slav - An eccentric genius who developed gravity-bending technology that could create a pocket of space-time capable of concealing an entire outpost from view or collapsing a Robeast from the inside. The Galra Empire was desperate to claim this technology, and imprisoned Slav in a highly fortified installation known as Beta Traz, where he was subjected to torture to extract his knowledge for use in creating genetic and technological enhancements for the Galra Empire. He was called upon to build another gravity generator to conceal an enormous Teludav, or wormhole generator, intended for use against Zarkon's command ship. His intelligence makes him aware of numerous alternate realities-so many in fact that he has difficulty distinguishing them from the one in which he currently resides. he then later on join the Auxiliary Paladins as the Blue Paladin. *Victor Raider-Wexler as Sokka - leader of the Balto rescuers. An ancient, wise and wizened Alien. He was a member of the Druids before the start of the series, after he witness the terrors of Zarkon's rule, he reteated to the Swamp on Balto and froms the rescuers in hopes that it will restore the Druids's former glory. *Robin Atkin Downes as''' Xi '- an alien held captive on Sendak's warship until he is freed by Shiro and Pidge along with a few other alien prisoners. He knows of Shiro from his days fighting in the gladiatorial games and refers to Shiro as "Champion". Although Xi found Shiro's display of feigned bloodlust terrifying back then but now he trusts Shiro completely. He helps Shiro begin to recollect his memories by telling him of what he witnessed, and provides some clue as to what happened to Pidge's father and brother. *Jonathan and Drew Scott as '''Lian' and Lien - brothers and two members of the Balto rescuers, they are the ones that rescue Matt from the Galra Empire a year before the start of the series, both outgoing and outspoken practical jokers but take thier work seriously. *J. K. Simmons as Space Marshal Graham - Supreme commander of the Galaxy Alliance. as the commander, he hold high authority over Garrison City and does everything he can to ensure its safety, even when it meant carrying the fate of his City or people on his own shoulders. He becomes a ally to The Paladins after they expose Iverson and help them get back into space. *James Arnold Taylor as Commander Steele - a High-ranking official of the Galaxy Alliance and Space Marshal Graham's second in command. he is usually conducting meetings discussing current situations with the Alliance. *Matthew Waterson as Aezax - An Gladiator turn Bounty hunter and brother of the deceased Myzax who wants revenge on Shiro for defeated his brother (at least, in his own mind). He had capture those close to him and then poison them. Shiro was then given a challenge by which was either save those he is close to from danger or head to a mountain he dubbed " Myzax's Peak" where the antidote is. Though Shiro saves his friends, he ends up saving Aezax from Galra soldiers. Afterwards, he gave Shiro the antidote realizing that Shiro would never have defeated his brother on purpose. He is implied to have made peace with Shiro and the team before heading off on his own as a bounty hunter. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Savage - An former Gladiator at Zarkon's gladiator ring turn self-proclaimed pacifist, Despite his peaceful demeanor, he will fight with all his considerable strength to protect those he cares about. *'The Space Mice '- are pastel-colored mice who assist Allura because they shared the same sleep pod for 10,000 years, Allura has a mental connection to the mice and is able to communicate with them telepathically and understand their thoughts, while they understand her speech. The mice's names are Chulatt, Platt, Plachu, and Chuchule. *'Stats' - a small alien created by Shiro when he tries to release extra Quintessence that has built up in him. He appears to only know how to say his own name. since Season 4, he serve as companion for the heroes, particularly his creator, Shiro and Keith as well as becoming friend with the Space Mice. Episodes Season 1 Episodes All 11 episodes of Season 1 were released on June 10, 2016. The first episode is triple-length, creating a cumulative runtime for the season equal to the industry standard of 13 episodes. # The Rise of Voltron: '''Overwhelmed but ready for action, five teenage and aspiring space explorers named Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk learn they have the power to create Voltron, the most powerful robot in the universe with Princess Allura of Altea. # '''Some Assembly Required: Princess Allura puts the Paladins through training when they start to lose their focus. They'll need to cooperate to learn how to form Voltron. # Return of the Gladiator: '''Shiro must draw on painful memories from his past when a massive evil robot threatens the peace on Arus, forcing the lions into action. # '''The Fall of the Castle of Lions: '''As one Paladin threatens to leave the team, invaders storm the castle and destroy its power crystal in an attempt to steal Voltron. # '''Tears of the Balmera: '''Hunk and Coran try to retrieve a new crystal from the Balmera while the rest of the team work to prevent Sendak from leaving the castle with Voltron. # '''Taking Flight: '''On the way to the Balmera, the team stops to help two rebels on the run from the Galra. Lance and the others is trusting them, but Hunk is skeptical of their intentions. # '''Return to the Balmera: '''Allura, Coran and the Paladins return to the Balmera to free the natives, but the arrival of a Galra ship could force Voltron into action. # '''Rebirth: '''As the Paladins scramble to ward off a Galra monster, Allura hopes that her ancient powers can heal the Balmera and save its people. # '''Crystal Venom: Allura considers making a heartbreaking sacrifice to save the team when the Castle mysteriously turns on them and sends them hurtling toward doom. # Collection and Extraction: 'The team stops at an isolated and seemingly insignificant Galra space station and discovers how the empire is gathering its energy from the universe.'' # '''The Black Paladin: '''Zarkon lures Voltron into a battle on his ship with Allura as bait, and when one of the lions is captured the team must get creative to defeat the Galra and return home. Season 2 Episodes All 13 episodes of Season 2 were released on January 20, 2017. Each episode runs for 23 minutes # '''Across the Universe: The Lions get separated when a trip through a Wormhole goes awry by Haggar, while Coran and Allura scramble to break free of a seemingly endless time loop, Keith and Shiro crash on a nearly dead moon. # The Depths: '''Hunk and Lance crash-land underwater and follow a mermaid to a civilization whose queen promises to keep them safe and help find the others but they learn that the queen has mind controlling the populace. # '''Shiro's Escape: After having vividly dreams on the day he escaped. an unexpected ally named Ulaz who instructs him to get back to Earth and find Voltron, after that Shiro urges the rest of the team to trust Ulaz. # Greening the Cube:'''While making repairs to the Castle, the Paladins encounter unusual spongy spores that lead them to a planet of brilliant engineers-the Olkari. # '''Eye of the Storm: Exhausted after a battle, the crew must spring back into action when Zarkon's forces track them down. Coran gets infected by a slippery virus. # The Ark of Taujeer: Four of the Paladins head to a ravaged planet called Taujeer to help the citizens escape, while Allura and Keith go off on a separate mission to learn how Zarkon is tracking them down. # Space Mall: As Shiro attempts to create a deeper bond with the Black Lion, while Coran takes the others to a swap meet, where they have some strange adventures as the swap meets as edgy and filled with space pirates, they arrive and find it to resemble an average mall on Earth. # The Blade of Marmora: Keith and Shiro travel to a hard-to-find base in an effort to align with the Blade of Marmora. Keith must fight to unlock the truth about his past. # The Belly of the Weblum: The Paladins split up to gather resources for a showdown with Zarkon. Hunk and Keith travel into the belly of a planet-devouring creature known as a Weblum for scaultrite, a material needed in wormhole generators. # Escape from Beta Traz: Lance, Pidge and Shiro infiltrate a facility to free a prisoner of the Galra, but Lance and Shiro each think they've found the right inmate. meanwhile, Pidge stays in the Main Command Center to finds footage of her brother, Matt. # Stayin' Alive: Allura travels to the Balmera to acquire a powerful crystal, but a visit from an old evil beast prompts her to call on the Paladins for help. # Best Laid Plans:'''After acquiring the Teludav from the Olkari, the team prepares to launch the operation to defeat Zarkon and bring peace to the universe, however due to Thace's error, Keith make a plan to infiltrate the main ship of the Galra Fleet. # '''Blackout: The Paladins fight an epic battle against the most powerful enemy they've ever faced, with the fate of the universe at stake. As Zarkon himself goes to battle Voltron, Haggar and her Druids go to protect their emperor as he readies his armor, which untested could kill him as well as Voltron. Season 3 Episodes All 16 episodes of Season 3. Each episode runs for 23 minutes. The third season is apparently scheduled to air in September 2017. # The Rise of Lotor Part 1: In the aftermath of Zarkon's defeat and Shiro's disappearance, Team Voltron are ready to go their separate ways, however a new enemy rises, elsewhere Shiro find himself in a mysterious void. # The Rise of Lotor Part 2: After Shiro have been taken by Prince Lotor, Keith and the rest of the team must hatch a plan to outwit Lotor and save Shiro. # The Lion Roar: ''' After escaping Lotor, the team rest at an outpost where Key-Ton, inspired by the Paladins's battle-determining actions during with Zarkon suggests that The Paladins destroyed the Galra empire and end the War immediately by triggering the Lion Roar. # '''Inner Swamp: Horrified by his actions, Shiro leaves the outpost and end up in a mysterious and alien Swamp where his fears and doubts are exposed. And the Paladins learns about being "connecting to the Universe" from two unlikely sources. # The return of Sendak: After been reunited, Shiro learns how to control his Lion Roar from Sokka a former member of the Druids, following his advice, Shiro facing an old enemy, Sendak. # Knowledge or Death: After leaving the swamp, The Paladins discovered that the Blade of Marmora had fallen to the Galra Empire, forcing Keith and Shiro to recover their alliance and free the rebel group. # Under the Sea: 'receiving a distress call from Plaxum, The team heads to Queen Luxia's planet only to find out that a new enemy is working under the waters. # '''Sticks and Stones: '''The Balmera is getting attacked by Prince Lotor and a Robeast, however luckily. Voltron goes to the rescue along with a new power for Hunk. # '''Spirits of the Forest: ' The Olkari's forests are slowly dying and King Lubos blame Voltron for the devastation, Pidge much figured out how the corruption is spreading. # 'Between the Lions:'The Paladins discovered that their Lions can change shape, where Prince Lotor is determined how to control the Black Lion. # '''Return to the Arena: The Paladins goes to an unexpected place, Zarkon's gladiator ring where Shiro must confront his own emotional turmoil to rally the warriors into the ranks of their Alliance. # Holo-cause Part 1: Team Voltron and their allies makes final preparations for an attack on Holo-cause, A Galra work camp but their plans are destroyed when Prince Lotor discovers their whereabouts in the camp. # Holo-cause Part 2: '''Shiro, Pidge, Matt, and Lance devise a new plan for escaping the camp, involving Dr. Holt in their plans, while Keith, Hunk and Allura are still trapped at Lotor's Ship. Haggar make an more powerful Robeast to go against Voltron. # '''Haggar's Final Spell: determined to prove her worth to Lotor, Haggar unleashes a deadly Spell that binds her and the Paladins's fates. Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro are starting to get unexpected feelings for each other # Paint it Black: Haggar plans a attack on the swamp, In order to save the Team's lives, Shiro must make the ultimate sacrifice, all the while the team figured out a way to break the binding spell and Haggar reveals on why she join Zarkon. # Haggar's Venom: '''Haggar continues enact her deadly plan on the swamp tree. Having lost his powers and the Black Lion destroyed, Shiro has given up hope but the rest of the Paladins are not giving up without a fight. Season 4 Episodes # '''Zarkon's Return: After get out of his comatose state, Zarkon is even more determined get the Black Lion from Shiro and stop him and the Paladins of disrupting his rule, meanwhile the Paladins discovering new powers and new weapons as well as a new friend named Stats. # Back at the Garrison: after a re-attack from Zarkon, The Paladins find themselves back on earth, where they were gone for not that long, only to disappear at the exact same time where they found the Blue Lion. # The Legend Returns: After Commander Iverson take Shiro and The Lions, The Paladins must figure figure out a way to get Shiro and The Lions without exposing themselves. Meanwhile, Allura and Coran figure out a way to get Earth. # Coran's Lost Days: After arriving on Earth, Coran experiences the up and lows of the Earth; After escaping the Garrison, the group meets up with Lance's family and decide to head to Garrison City, the home of the Galaxy Alliance. # The Storm: Lance and Keith accepts a job from a local fisherman and former Garrison teacher to make money and the man accuses Shiro of turning his back and losing the man's old job. In the large, ensuing storm, Shiro recounts to Pidge and Hunk the events of his past before the Kerberos Mission, at the same time Keith tells Lance on why he booted out the Galaxy Garrison. # The Stars Archer: Lance and Keith become sick due to being exposed to the storm previously, so Shiro and Pidge goes to an herbalist to find a cure. But after finding it, Pidge is caught by the Stars Archers and imprisoned by Iverson, In order to rescue Pidge, Shiro and Hunk team up with a unexpected ally. # Allura's A-Team: With the Paladins back on Earth, Allura form a crew of backup Paladins to battle back among them is Sam, Matt, Shay, Kolivan and Slav—but no one can guess how soon the next strike will hit. # The Drill Robeast: '''Having successfully reach Garrison City, The Paladins are determined to journey to Garrison City in the hopes of finding Coran and Lance's family. However, they discovers a drill-like Robeast, heading straight for Garrison City, intent on destroying the City. # '''Blast from the Past: After arrive in Garrison City to find Coran and inform Space Marshal Graham about the Galra Empire, Shiro begins to suffering flashbacks about the time of his parents's deaths as Keith searching for him, all while Lance, Hunk and Pidge finding a group of mysterious aliens. # Oceanwashed: After learning where Coran and Lance's family might be, the Paladins must go into a mysterious underwater base where they learn that Iverson has abducted aliens and Shiro learns the truth about his past. # Space Marshal: The Paladins breaks into Galaxy Alliance's headquarters to inform Space Marshall Graham of the Galra Empire's existence and tell him that Iverson has kept secrets from the Alliance. # Return to Kerberos: In order to get back up to Space, The Paladins split up to gather resources for a super teludav, Shiro and Keith travel into the edge of the solar system, Kerberos where an unlikey old face resurface. # The Space Desert: 'By the information provided by the Galaxy Alliance, Lance and Hunk travel to a facility on Mars to get a scientist where they try to escape the many perils of the space desert at Mars. # '''Back into Space Part 1:'Pidge and Coran travels to a district in Garrison City to acquire a powerful crystal. When they is about to leave with the crystal, they encouter Colleen Holt, Pidge's mother and the Ro-Beast from their last encounter at Garrison City. Season 5 Episodes # '''Back into Space Part 2: After get back in space, the Paladins are planning their next move and resting, however their reunion with the others is short live when someone from Earth arrives unexpectedly on the Olkarian. # The Night is Still Young: '''As he recovers, Shiro train The Auxiliary Paladins, while Allura and the other Paladins head to a planet filled with darkness called Blackmer to help the citizens, but who is going to help them as Keith trying to be the perfect leader by appeasing everyone complicates matters. # '''Rise Maahox Rise: '''A new emery from the Druids named Maahox captures Lance and the Blue Lion, sending The Paladins to Druid Territory to rescue him and the Blue Lion. # '''Meet The Parents: '''The Team searches for new allies with little success. While at an tournament, Keith finds two whom he had seen in a vision in the swamp and he met before. # '''Keith's Galra Out: '''An unrecognizable Keith experiences the highs of being a Galra; When Zarkon puts a bounty on Shiro's head, every Bounty Hunter in the universe is after capturing Shiro, so Keith must use his Galra status to rescue him. # '''Space Mall Returning: it's Altea's 10,000 anniversary, so Shiro and Keith sneak back onto the Space Mall in hopes of finding Shiro’s missing amulet after it disappear from Zarkon's Black possessions, but first they must deal with Varkon, meanwhile Coran and Hunk argued on the preparations of the anniversary. # Wlid Black: during preparations for the anniversary, Shiro go Bad, cause chaos as Keith, Lance and the rest of the Paladins are repairing for the big Altea anniversary, can Keith and Sam solve the mystery of Shiro's shift in personality. # Universal Scum: Over come with pressure from the bounty and the endangered of The team, Shiro decided to give himself up to Lotor, elsewhere Coran, Sam and Sokka are on a special mission to cure Shiro's amulet, meanwhile Maahox ruined the anniversary by taking the amulets. # Recipe for Disaster: Maahox make a new Ro-beast to battle Voltron elsewhere The Paladins and the Auxiliary Paladins are training with Coran on Datamere where Hunk accidentally entered a cooking contest # Not Lance or Galra: '''Lance and Lotor find themselves stranded on an ice planet after a failed Galra Empire ambush of the Paladins. With Lance injured from the escape pod crash, he and Lotor must work together to survive the harsh conditions. # '''Into the Lions: with the Lions becoming weaker by a unknown force, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk entered their deepest paladins memories to cure their Lions. # Slav Fish: Lance decided to teach Slav to swim and overcome his fear of the ocean, while the Paladins are figuring out a way to Zarkon's plan for Queen Luxia's home planet # The Space Between the Vold Part 1: The team travel to a planet that has ravaged by an angry spirit, during the fight with the spirit, the Paladins accidentally ends up in the Vold, where they are told that King Alfor has a message for them. # The Space Between the Vold Part 2: The team travels to the Paladins Temple on Altea to speak with King Alfor on the Harmonic Solstice. In addition to being chased by Zarkon and a Galra blockade led by Lotor and Maahox attacks them but does not manage to stop them. Arriving at the temple, The team is shocked to learn that the five Lions Sages which tend the temple are no longer Voltron's allies. Season 6 Episodes # Double Trouble: With The warning of the impending new threat, Zeppo, The Paladins, Allura, Coran and The Auxiliary Paladins go out seeking the Nye brothers. They first have to deal with the first Brother, Sleth, who would only help in exchange for either Shiro or Keith becoming his daughter's boyfriend. # Not In Your Dreams: '''Lance is put in a dream world by Slen Nye, who begins to absorb his lifeforce. It falls to Hunk, Pidge, Shay, and Slav to wake Lance up before he is lost forever. # '''Slavteus Maximus: After Allura, Coran, Kolivan outwitting Slah, the third Nye Brother, The team discover a stunning twist awaits for them. # Haggarium: The Paladins are shock to discover that Haggar is back after she was destroyed by them with new powers and with Iverson and Sendak. During the battle between Shiro, Sam and A now-cyborg Iverson, Haggar marks Shiro for a fate that is worse than death as a message from Zeppo, foretelling Voltron's destruction. # All Hail The Queen: The team's search for information on Zeppo's Sealed Grounds takes them into unfamiliar planet where the locals believe that Pidge is their Queen. # The Power within: The Paladins constantly fighting because Shiro's obsession to destroying Hagger and everyone feels slighted overworked. Shiro reluctantly allows the Team to go to a Plant for a much-needed vacation, but the getaway has turns grim, but in the process, the Paladins master a new power. # Lancetuition: Lance climbs out when he screws up a mission, he must make sure that his ideas are heard when Zarkon has a increased supply of Quintessence. # Out of Blood: '''Shiro meet Aezax, Myzax's Brother who is seeking revenge on him, So he kidnaps Matt, Keith, Sam, Xi and Allura, placing each in a separate, deadly peril and injects them with a fatal poison. He, therefore, has a choice, he says – to suffer as he had (and lose those he loves) or as Myzax had (and lose his own life). # '''Saving Lotor: Keith and Lance go to investigate a Galra Market, they shocked to see Lotor and claims that he wants to join the Paladins for their fight against his father and Hagger. # Blindsided at Arus: When a huge storm hits Balto and nearly burnt the swamp, Matt becomes blinded, The Paladins heads to Arus with Sokka to fix Matt's eyesight, while Allura take control the swamp in Sokka's absence but initially have trouble. # Balmera Games: '''Hunk undergoes The Balmera Games to prove himself as Shay's future husband, meanwhile Keith become worried for Shiro, so after Lance give him some bad advice. Keith decide to head to the brain of the Balmera only to find that Iverson is there. # '''Pick or Ice: '''When the Paladins gets stuck on a sheet of thin ice, they run into a group of Ice-Harvesters, which appear to be trying to crack the ice around them with Rey and Kera. # '''The Bridge of Hope: A group of Aliens displaced after Zarkon invaded their planet comes to The Paladins for help, and the team has to work together to build a bridge to welcome their new guests, meanwhile The day Shiro has feared has come and Shiro does his best to make his final days with the team the best. # '''The Day Voltron Dies Part 1: '''With Zeppo's Revival in hand, Team Voltron teams up with their Allies to protect Shiro from Zarkon and Hagger when they comes to claim him. # '''The Day Voltron Dies Part 2: '''Shiro has be taken and Voltron have been destroyed and Hagger takes over the Galra Empire, casting Zarkon out with the rest of the Team. He and rest of the Paladins spread out to fight off The Galra Empire while Zarkon, Keith and Allura search for Zeppo's Sealed Grounds to rescue Shiro. # '''Into the Darkness: '''As Zarkon, Keith and Allura enter the dark mass, where a remorseful Zarkon discoveries why he betray Alfor and the Alteans, all while Lotor and Iverson join up with The Paladins as they find a way to remove Zeppo from Shiro's body. # '''Zeppo: '''The fight with Zeppo rages on. Even when The Paladins successfully remove Zeppo from Shiro, give them the time to resealed Zeppo, But their plan fails, however, and Zeppo manages to transforms into a demonic version of Voltron # '''I, Voltron: '''The final battle arrives between a retuned Voltron and the more powerful demon Zeppo. After an intervention by the spirits of the old Paladins, who brings Shiro and Keith into Zeppo where they learns that they has to make a difficult choice to stop him Category:TV Series Category:Science fiction Category:Upcoming Category:Voltron